


Outside View

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Stardew Valley (Mulitplayer AU) [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, as told by Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ella watches as her friend falls in love but won't do anything about it.





	Outside View

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend and I started a farm together and I wanted to write something for her! So meet Ella! She's my best friend's farmer girl who's very sweet and loves to fish. This is an AU(kinda) from my main Stardew Valley series as it's still the same Logan but now with added friendo. Hope you enjoy!

It’d been months now since Ella first moved onto the farm. Months of learning about her new friend who gave her a new home and life. Months of learning new things from and about Logan that she could write an entire book about. Lots of things surprised her, living on farm as lively as the Mcnall farm was, but the most surprising thing was the fact that Logan was utterly and completely in love with Sebastian and wouldn’t do anything about it. 

There were little signs of it at first. Logan would invite Sebastian to any thing happening in town or things he would hold on the farm like barbeques and bonfires, most the time Sebastian would show up to those but only if he was ever invited by the farmer. Small trinkets that Logan would find or buy usually ended up in Sebastian’s possession, displayed on a shelf in his basement bedroom; Ella had only seen those after Sebastian had asked her for some help regarding translating a book passage and she had a feeling Logan didn’t know about that. She made sure to tease Sebastian about those and his flustered explanation was more than enough of a response for her. 

Then Logan started actively hunting for shards of quartz. Various colors of it. When Ella asked him about it, his face lit up like a stop light and he tried to skirt around a real answer before she finally got him to admit what it was about. Sebastian had mentioned a fascination for quartz a couple of times and Logan hung onto his words and was trying to find any that he could while he was digging around in the mines. So that led to various chunks of quartz being brought back home by her friend, purple, smoky, pink, red, all kinds. And multiples of them. Ella was nothing short of amused by it and teased him about hoarding it and trying to find the perfect ones to give to Sebastian. Logan openly admitted that he wanted to find good pieces to give to the programmer as he wanted them to perfect. As perfect as he could find them at least. If that meant he’d have to bring lots home, he would do it. He could always bring the ones he didn’t like back to the mine. He already had a growing pile of them in the mines anyway. A few more wouldn’t hurt. 

When extra pieces of quartz started appearing in Logan’s bags or on his window sill, he immediately went to Ella and started talking to her about it. He thought he was going crazy, thinking he had somehow dug up more than he thought he had the last time he went into the mines. He went so far as to think that maybe he was hallucinating whenever he was in the mines and said that maybe he should stop going into the mines. Ella quickly assured him the mines were safe and managed to convince him to continue his shard hunt.

Ella started teasing him more and more about his blooming crush that was turning into what she recognized as love. Both of them were enamored with each other and yet neither did a thing about it. She could see it in the way they looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking. She would see Sebastian help Logan out around the farm when everyone knew the programmer hated physical work or even being outside in general. He would stop by the farm when Logan wasn’t around just to drop some sort of gift off at the door before running off soon after. Ella always seemed to catch him doing it and would only smile and wave at him as he scurried off; smiling even wider when she saw Logan’s reaction to the gift sitting on his stairs. She knew that he knew who they were from but wouldn’t acknowledge it.

It was almost painful watching the two of them avoid the very obvious affection they had towards each other and there was nothing more what she wanted than to see the two of them be happy together. But she knew Logan wouldn’t say anything, for many reasons, and she knew Sebastian wouldn’t push the subject either. It was like a game for the two of them. Being happy with each other without actually being together even though they desperately wanted it. A few times the thought flickered through that maybe she could try and help them but she knew better to mess with affairs such as this and left them be.

It wasn’t until the next fall when a bonfire party was happening on the farm that something finally happened between the two of them. Ella nearly verbally cheered when she noticed that Sebastian was practically asleep on Logan’s shoulder with an arm around his waist. Their friends noticed this as well but all remained silent on the matter and continued talking to Logan as the conversation went on. Ella merely hid her grin behind her mug of hot chocolate, winking at Logan when he looked over at her. The blush that dusted high on his cheeks didn’t escape her eyes. Abby also saw it and giggled quietly, shooting Ella a look over her own mug. No one teased either of them, not even when Logan managed to wake Sebastian up when the fire finally dwindled down and everyone decided it was time to turn in for the night. Not even when Sebastian leaned heavily against Logan’s side which led to Logan wrapping his arm around the other’s waist to hold his weight. Not even when the two of them went off to Logan’s house for the night while everyone went to their own homes. Not even when Sebastian moved in a few months later. Not even when matching rings appeared on their fingers a year later. Ella teased them when they asked her to officiate their wedding.

She made sure to include the quartz hoard in her speech. A speech that was a novel. A novel about her best friends; utterly and stupidly in love with each other.


End file.
